marvel_profile_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Bennet du Paris
' Bennet du Paris' (Exodus) was born in the 12th century and always felt different. As an adult, he was a crusader and became best friends with Eobar Garrington, the Black Knight of that era. The two had set ouf on a quest to find the Tower of Power, the domain of the mythic "Eternal Pharaoh" in Akkaba when Dane Whitman and Sersi had been transported back to the 12th century. Powers Confidence Empowerment: Bennet's mutant abilities are enhanced when others around him or he himself have faith in him and his abilities. Telekinesis: Bennet has vast telekinetic powers. He is able to telekinetically lift at least 100 tons of weight. His ability to manipulate and control objects and himself include: *''Intuitive Aptitude:'' He can disassemble complex devices explosively and, just as quickly, easily assemble complex devices. *''Force Fields:'' Bennet is able to create protective force shields that can deflect even the most powerful of attacks, making him nearly invulnerable, as well as crush objects within him. *''Concussive Blasts:'' He can project telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from his brain that can apparently affect matter with concussive force. *''Electromagnetic Blasts:'' He can manipulate the Earth's electromagnetic spectrum so as to release tremendous amounts of heat to incinerate specific targets. *''Telekinetic Flight:'' By levitating himself, he can fly for very long distances at speeds of Mach 2. Healing, Resurrection, and Regeneration: He is capable of bringing people back from the dead and healing injuries for others. He is also capable of regenerating his own injuries. Superhuman Durability: Bennet's skin, bone, and muscle tissues are augmented to levels that are considerably stronger and harder than human, and the tissues are impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. He is able to withstand temperature and pressure extremes. He can withstand virtually all toxins, corrosives, punctures, and concussions without sustaining injury. Teleportation: Bennet can transport himself, his clothing, and additional mass from one location to another. Empathy: He has the ability to psychically sense, control, and manipulate the feelings, sensations, and emotions of other people and animals. Telepathy: Bennet is able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others. His telepathic powers include: *''Telepathic Tracking:'' He is able to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psychic emanations. *''Heightened Awareness:'' Bennet has demonstrated the ability to detect a threat to his well-being in his immediate vicinity before they commit the action. He also possesses enhanced intuition. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can, at times, go undetected or be counteracted by other, more powerful, telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psychic abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. *''Mind Control:'' He is capable of controlling the minds of others only if the target is in his physical presence. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He has the ability to create illusions to make himself seem invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. *''Mind Possession:'' He has the ability to possess the mind of another and use that being's body as his own. *''Mind Alteration:'' Bennet has the ability to alter the minds of others by force of will, changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Psychic Shield:'' He has the ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of his and of others' minds. *''Mental Paralysis:'' Bennet has the ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' Bennet can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Psychic Blasts:'' Bennet can project psychic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and/or render someone brain dead. *''Astral Projection:'' Bennet can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane, he can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psychic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. *''Information Absorption:'' He has the ability to quickly process and store information through mental transference. *''Intuitive Multilingualism:'' He has the ability to intuitively translate new languages. Psychic Vampirism: Bennet can also feed upon the psychic energies of others. Absorbing and stealing psychic energy from those around him allows him to use it to his own advantage. Immortality: Bennet has lived for hundreds of years without further aging, and he can regenerate injured or missing tissue, limbs, organs, and brain cells. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:French Category:Confidence Empowerment Category:Telekinesis Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Force Fields Category:Energy Blasts Category:Electromagnetokinesis Category:Flight Category:Healing Category:Resurrection Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Teleportation Category:Empathy Category:Telepathy Category:Tracking Category:Superhuman Intuition Category:Cloaking Category:Mind Control Category:Telepathic Illusions Category:Possession Category:Personality Manipulation Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Astral Projection Category:Information Absorption Category:Intuitive Multilingualism Category:Energy Absorption Category:Immortality Category:Mutants